The Time Has Come
by suzie2b
Summary: Yes indeed. The time has come for a wedding.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The Time Has Come**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley was going through the closet looking through Tully's clothes. "Tully, where's your dress uniform?"**

" **Why?"**

 **Charley walked out of the closet and smiled. "Because I want to make sure it's clean and pressed."**

" **Oh … it's in my footlocker."**

" **In your footlocker?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "How often do I wear it?"**

 **Charley sighed and went back into the closet. She found the uniform in the bottom of the footlocker and went over to spread it out on the bed. She put the shirt to her face and inhaled deeply. She coughed and said, "Yeah, it's been in there a while. We'll drop it with Salma on our way to meet the guys."**

" **What about your dress?"**

" **What about it?" Charley had her back to him and grinned. "I thought I'd just wear what I wear every day."**

 **Tully finished tying his boots and straightened in the chair. "Well, if I have to wear a dress uniform, you had better be wearing a dress of some kind."**

 **Still grinning, Charley turned to face him. She could barely contain her excitement. "It came yesterday! Aunt Em sent me my mother's wedding gown and veil! Vicky is going to help me try it on when she finishes her shift at the hospital."**

 **Tully chuckled at her enthusiasm. "When do I get to see it?"**

 **Charley put her satchel over her shoulder before she picked up the uniform and draped it over one arm. "When I walk down the aisle."**

" **Right. Forgot about that little tradition." Tully picked up his helmet. "We'd better get going."**

" **One second." Charley went to the dresser and retrieved a small bundle.**

 **##################################**

 **At the mess hall, Charley and Tully got their breakfasts and sat down with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch.**

 **Charley smiled. "Hi, guys."**

 **Moffitt returned the smile. "Good morning, Charley."**

 **Troy was always amazed at how happy she usually was and how infectious it tended to be. "Okay, you two wanted to talk to us. What's up?"**

 **Tully sipped his coffee before he said, "I've been thinking about who's going to be my best man." He looked at Moffitt. "It's been a hard decision, but I'd like it if you would do it."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "It would be an honor, Tully. Thank you."**

 **Charley looked at Troy. "And I'd be honored if you'd walk me down the aisle, Sam."**

" **I'd love to, Charley."**

 **Hitch smiled. "What about me? Is there anything I can do?"**

 **Charley took the small bundle out of her satchel and handed it to him. "You, Mark Hitchcock, have the dubious honor of** _ **not**_ **losing these."**

 **Hitch unwrapped the cloth bundle. His eyes widened as he said, "Wow! The rings turned out great!" After Troy and Moffitt looked at them too, Hitch wrapped them back in the cloth. "Don't worry, they're safe with me."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay, you two finish your breakfast. Tully, we'll meet you out front with the jeeps in twenty minutes."**

 **##################################**

 **Charley made her morning deliveries and then went back to the mess hall to talk to Cookie. She smiled sweetly and asked, "I need a wedding cake. I know you make wonderful cinnamon rolls and other baked goods. Do you think you could … maybe?"**

 **Cookie honored her with one of his rare smiles and didn't hesitate. "I'd be happy to. You just wait and see. It'll be the best cake ever."**

 **Charley stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!"**

 **After she left the mess hall, Charley went back to the apartment. She was laying out the dress and veil when there was a knock at the door. Charley opened it and a very exuberant Vicky said, "Okay, where is it?"**

 **Charley grinned as she grabbed the other woman by the arm and pulled her inside. "On the bed."**

 **Vicky gasped when she saw the dress. "Oh … my … God!" She ran her hand lightly over the soft satin fabric that was a very light peach in color. "It's gorgeous!" The lacy white veil lay next to it. "I bet your mother was beautiful on her wedding day."**

" **She was." Charley picked a picture up off the dresser. "My Aunt Em sent this along with the gown." It was of her mother and father on their wedding day.**

 **Vicky took the picture and smiled. "You look just like her. Now I understand why you're so petite."**

 **The two young women giggled and gossiped as they slipped the single piece of fabric over Charley's head. There wasn't even a zipper or button to disturb the line of the gown.**

 **As it fell into place and pooled around Charley's feet, Vicky sighed. "You are a vision, Charley Williams."**

 **She turned and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. "It's very … um … form-fitting, isn't it?"**

" **And you have a lovely form to fit."**

 **Charley blushed. "Thank you. I don't remember the last time I wore a dress … any dress."**

 **Vicky smiled. "We don't get too many opportunities to dress up out here." After several moments, she asked, "What about shoes?"**

 **Charley pointed to the box on the floor next to the bed. "My aunt sent a pair."**

 **Vicky got the white low-heeled shoes. Charley raised the hem of the dress to let Vicky slip them on her feet and fastened the ankle straps. "Do you want to try the veil?" Charley nodded and Vicky adjusted the matching peach halo that held the white lace on her head. It flowed half-way down her back. "It's perfect. Tully is going to go into shock when he sees you in this."**

 **After spending several minutes admiring Charley and her gown, they decided it was time she changed. As Vicky carefully folded the dress into the tissue paper packing, she said, "Okay, you've got your mother's gown as something old and the shoes are the something new. What about something borrowed and something blue?"**

 **Charley put her blouse on and began to button it as she thought. Then she asked, "Do you think I could borrow your pearl choker?"**

 **Vicky grinned. "That's perfect! Now for something blue."**

" **I'm not sure blue will go well with the gown."**

 **Vicky thought for a moment, then giggled. "Let me take care of that."**

 **##################################**

 **After a long, hot, dusty day on patrol, Tully was glad to be home. They managed to get back to base at dusk, but it was dark before he finally turned the key in the lock. The small lamp on the bedside table was on and he grinned when he saw that Charley had fallen asleep while reading, and she was wearing one of his shirts again. Tully quietly removed his boots, grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of the dresser, and went for a shower.**

 **When he returned, Charley hadn't moved. Tully dropped his dirty clothes into the basket and went over to the bed. He let his boxers fall to the floor and climbed in next to her. Charley sighed, but didn't wake up. Tully carefully took the book out of her hands, marked the place, and set it aside. He then unbuttoned the shirt she had on and let his hand roam over her warm body. When she awoke with a soft gasp, he whispered, "Did you think I wasn't going to make it back tonight?"**

 **Charley smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tully's neck. "Wasn't sure. But I'm glad you did." He kissed her longingly. Then she furrowed her brows and said, "Don't you think we should wait until after we're married?"**

 **Tully chuckled. "A little late for that, I'd say."**

 **Charley smiled mischievously. "I just thought…"**

" **Nope … absolutely not."**

 **Charley pulled him closer, wriggled underneath him, and wrapped her legs around his hips. "You sure?"**

 **Tully kissed her again. "Never been more sure."**

 **##################################**

 **It was the day before the wedding. Charley bustled about all morning taking care of last minute details. Reverend Holloway, the base chaplain, made sure his small chapel was clean and the book with the wedding vows was dusted off. He hadn't officiated a wedding since he arrived in North Africa the year before and was looking forward to this one.**

 **After lunch, Charley returned home to find Tully trying on his dress uniform. He smiled and said, "Thought I'd better make sure it still fits."**

 **Charley shook her head. "You've only just now thought of that? What if it didn't fit?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Guess I'd have to borrow one from someone."**

 **Charley rolled her eyes before she smiled and said, "This is the first time I've seen you in a dress uniform. You look very dashing."**

" **Thank you." Tully admired himself in the mirror for a few moments before starting to change.**

 **A few minutes later there was a loud knock at the door. Charley opened it to see two MPs standing in the hallway. "We're looking for Private Tully Pettigrew."**

 **Tully went to the door. "That's me."**

 **One of the MPs said, "Private Pettigrew, you need to come with us."**

 **Tully frowned. "What for?"**

 **The question went unanswered as the MPs spun him around and handcuffed him.**

 **Charley looked on worriedly. "Hey! What's going on?"**

 **The MP replied, "Just going to take him in for questioning, ma'am. Nothing to worry about."**

 **As they led Tully away, he said, "Stay here. I'll take care of this and be right back."**

 **Still looking worried, Charley nodded and watched them until they turned to go downstairs. Then she grinned and closed the door as she said to herself, "Have a good time."**

 **##################################**

 **At one in the morning, Charley was awakened by knocking. She groaned as she turned on the lamp and reached for her robe. When she opened the door, she found two more MPs standing there supporting Tully between them. "He says he belongs to you."**

 **Charley chuckled quietly. "Yeah, he's mine. Bring him in."**

 **The MPs brought the stumbling drunk young man in and sat him on the bed. As they left, one smiled and said, "Congratulations. Hope you two will be happy together."**

 **Charley smiled. "Thank you." She closed and locked the door before turning to look at Tully, who had fallen back onto the pillows. She shook her head and proceeded to get him undressed.**

 **As she tugged off one boot, Tully looked at her and smiled dopily. "Hi."**

" **Hi yourself." Charley started on the other boot. "Have fun?"**

 **Tully's head fell back on the pillow again as he slurred, "Yeah. You could 'ave toed me 'bout it."**

" **That would've ruined the surprise."**

" **What shurprise?"**

 **Charley grinned. "Your bachelor party."**

" **Oh, was dat wha' it was?"**

 **Charley loosened his pants and pulled them off. Then she pulled him up into a sitting position and got his shirt off before letting him fall back again. After that, it wasn't too difficult to get him under the covers. Charley took her robe off and put on her duck pajamas to deter any advances before turning out the light and starting to crawl over Tully to her place in bed. Not unexpectedly, halfway over, she felt his hands on her hips. She gently removed them, kissed him softly, and whispered, "Not tonight, lover."**

 **##################################**

 **When Charley awoke later, Tully was still out like a light. She opened the shudders a bit for light so she could gather her clothes, then went to shower and dress. She wrote Tully a note, and set the alarm clock. She poured a glass of water and set it, along with two aspirin, next to the note and alarm. He didn't stir when she kissed him on the cheek and left.**

 **At ten the alarm went off and sent Tully rolling out of bed onto the floor. He groaned as he held onto the bed frame to stand up. He staggered to the dresser and turned off the alarm while holding his pounding head with one hand.**

 **Tully took a deep breath and focused on the note. He picked it up and read, "Good morning, love. I've gone to Vicky's to get ready. Take the aspirin, then a shower. Jack should be here around 11:00 to help you get ready." Tully let the note fall back onto the dresser and reached for the aspirin and water.**

 **At five minutes after eleven, there was a light knock on the door. Tully called, "Come in!" Which he immediately regretted.**

 **Moffitt opened the door and walked in wearing his dress uniform. He looked at Tully with raised eyebrows. He was sitting on the bed in his boxers, elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. "I guess this is why Charley wanted me here to help you. How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully looked up slowly. "Do you have to talk so loud?" Moffitt walked across the room with a grin. He started to pour water in the kettle and Tully said, "Wait a minute. Why aren't you hung over?"**

 **Moffitt lit the one burner camp stove and put the kettle over the flame. "Oh, believe me, I am. But I'm British. I know how to do it with dignity." He spotted the note and read it. "Did you take the aspirin?" Tully nodded slowly. "And the shower?"**

" **Did that too."**

" **All right. Where's your uniform?"**

" **In the closet."**

 **Moffitt went in and easily found it, then hung it on the door. Satisfied that it was ready to wear, he went back to the kettle and poured hot water into a mug. He added a tea bag and let it steep while he found Tully's shoes and a pair of socks. Moffitt wasn't as satisfied with the shine on the shoes and as he handed Tully the mug, he asked, "Where's your polish?"**

 **Tully took the mug. "In my footlocker." As Moffitt went back to the closet, he looked at the tea. "Will this help?"**

" **Peppermint tea. Good for what ails you."**

 **Tully took a whiff of the rising steam and could smell the mint. He tasted it and actually smiled a bit. Moffitt walked out of the closet and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. Tully looked at him and said quietly, "Thanks."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "You just drink that while I polish your shoes. Then we'll get you dressed."**

 **A while later, Tully was dressed and standing in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie. After three tries, he said, "I always have trouble with these things."**

 **Moffitt walked up behind him and reached over Tully's shoulders. With a few quick moves the tie was perfect. "There now. Turn around … let's have a look." Tully turned and faced the sergeant. Moffitt adjusted the collar a bit, then said, "Take the rings off." Tully did as he was told and Moffitt held the jacket so Tully could slip it on, then stepped back and smiled. "Looks like you're ready for a wedding."**

 **##################################**

 **Charley and Vicky, who was to be Maid of Honor, had spent the morning doing hair and makeup. Charley's usually straight, shoulder-length, auburn hair now had loose, wavy curls framing her face and she wore just enough makeup to bring out her eyes, lips, and cheek bones. Then they got dressed, Charley in her gown and Vicky in her dress uniform, and were driven to the chapel by Carl Jensen, who grinned and said, "You look amazing, Charley.**

 **Carl dropped the two ladies off at the back entrance and then went on to park the staff car out front.**

 **Hitch and Carl acted as ushers as the guests began to arrive. It had been an open invitation for the wedding, but only a select few would be at the reception. The chapel was small and not normally able to accommodate more than twenty to thirty people, but it was filled to capacity with people standing at the back. This was quite an event in the middle of a war.**

 **Moffitt, with a nervous Tully in tow, arrived and made sure the young groom stood in the right place at the alter as Reverend Holloway looked on approvingly. Then Moffitt disappeared, leaving Tully to try to keep himself standing upright.**

 **Vicky had just finished adjusting Charley's veil when Troy knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "It's time to get started."**

 **Vicky was escorted down the aisle by Moffitt. After they each took their places, the music for the bride's entrance started. Troy looked at Charley and smiled. "Are you ready?"**

 **Charley took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she took his arm. "I'm as ready as I can be, Sam."**

 **Carl was standing next to the entrance to the chapel. He smiled and handed Charley a bouquet of white oleander flowers tied with a white ribbon. "I picked these just before picking you and Vicky up. I was going to give them to you later, but I noticed you didn't have a bouquet."**

 **Charley smiled as she took it. "They're beautiful, Carl. Thank you."**

 **On the beat, Charley and Troy started down the aisle. The crowd was standing and there were oohs and ahhs as Charley appeared.**

 **Moffitt smiled and gently turned Tully by the shoulders so he would look at his bride. Tully's eyes went big as he saw Charley walking towards him. He had never imagined she could look more beautiful than he already knew she was. The only word Tully could form with his mouth was a whispered, "Wow!"**

 **And then Charley was at Tully's side. Reverend Holloway opened his book and began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Tully Pettigrew and Charley Marie Williams in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, which is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."**

 **There was a pause. Silence.**

 **Reverend Holloway nodded and looked at the bride. "Charley Marie, do you take Tully to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"**

 **Charley nodded slightly. "I do."**

 **The reverend smiled and turned to the groom. "Tully, do you take Charley Marie to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"**

 **Tully answered quietly, "I do."**

" **Who is the bearer of the rings?"**

 **When Hitch didn't readily move, Troy nudged him with an elbow. The young man sprang to his feet and fumbled for the rings in his pockets. "That would be me." With a sigh of relief, Hitch finally found them and gave them to the reverend.**

 **Reverend Holloway held the rings and said, "Bless, O Lord, these rings to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."**

 **The reverend handed the smaller ring to Tully, who took his bride's left hand and said, "Charley, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring I thee wed." He slipped the ring onto her finger.**

 **The reverend handed the other ring to Charley, who took her groom's hand and said, "Tully, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring I thee wed." She slipped the ring onto his finger.**

 **Reverend Holloway looked at Tully and grinned. "You may now kiss the bride."**

 **Tully smiled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.**

 **Then the reverend announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew."**

 **The crowd cheered as Tully took Charley by the hand and led her back down the aisle with wonderful smiles on their faces. They waited in the back room while the guests filed out. A few pictures were taken. Then hand-in-hand approached the door. Rice flew as Charley and Tully hurried to the staff car, where Carl was waiting to take them to the reception at the mess hall.**

 **##################################**

 **The reception was great. Beer and champagne flowed and the food was the best that Hassan and Lila could provide. Cookie's three tier wedding cake was so beautiful Charley almost didn't want to cut it, but she and Tully did so together and fed a bit to each other.**

 **Then it was time for Charley to toss her bouquet. All the women stood a few yards behind Charley as she threw the oleander bouquet over her shoulder. They all squealed and laughed as Margaret caught it.**

 **Now it was Tully's turn. Charley sat down and allowed Tully to slowly raise the hem of her gown up over her knee to reveal the pale blue garter that Vicky had provided. Before slipping the garter off her bare leg, Tully lightly kissed Charley's knee. She blushed and laughed. Then, as all the men gathered at one end of the mess hall, Tully shot the garter like a rubber band. A surprised, but happy Carl caught it.**

 **Then the music came on. It started with a slow dance.**

 **Charley got out on the makeshift dance floor with Sam to start the first dance. Halfway through Tully broke in to finish. He got lost in Charley's sparkling eyes as they danced wrapped in each other's arms, neither aware when others joined them on the dance floor.**

 **Hours later, after Charley and Tully had danced with everyone except each other, the party started to break up.**

 **Not wanting to take a chance on ruining the gown, Tully carried Charley home and up the back stairs to their apartment. He didn't put her down until they'd crossed the threshold.**

 **Charley sat down with a sigh as she undid the straps and kicked off her shoes. "I haven't worn heels in a long time."**

 **Tully had taken his jacket off and draped it over the other chair. Then he held a hand out to Charley. When she took it, he gently pulled her to her feet and into his arms. As they began to move in a silent slow dance with arms around each other, Tully moved his hands up and down Charley's back. "You know. I realized you weren't wearing anything under this dress during that first dance."**

 **Charley smiled up at him. "Decided it looked better with nothing underneath."**

 **Tully grinned. "You are a wicked, wicked woman, Charley Pettigrew."**

" **I like the sound of that." Charley moved against him seductively and he groaned. "I like the sound of that too." She took a step back and began to lift the gown to take it off.**


End file.
